


Whumptober 2020 - 20 - Altered States

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 20 - Altered States

Ziggy was tied to a chair, fighting the bonds. 

“You aren’t going anywhere,” a cold voice laughed.

“Let me go!”

“The bounty on your head is too high to just let you go. But I do want to have some fun with you first.”

Ziggy growled in response.

The other man injected Ziggy with something before sitting down to watch the show.

Ziggy stared back, though soon his vision began blurring. When he focused his eyes again, he saw multiple cartel members surrounding him. He flinched back, trying to get away from them.

He closed his eyes and waited. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes again and saw his father standing there. He heard him berate Ziggy, who just sat and hung his head.

Soon, Dillon entered. He was almost glowing, a light in Ziggy’s darkness.

“You’re safe now,” Dillon undid the bonds.

“Dillon..” Ziggy suddenly moved, attacking something Dillon couldn’t see.

“Ziggy.. you’re hallucinating. There’s nothing there.”

Ziggy stopped, “Are you real?”

“Pretty sure,” Dillon nodded. 

Ziggy shrank back away from the unseen figure, going to Dillon’s side and almost hiding behind him.

“You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Dillon assured.

After getting Ziggy back to the garage, they went into their room. Dillon sat Ziggy down in front of him, rubbing his hair gently. “Just rest and let the drugs work themselves out.”

“Thank you,” Ziggy whispered. 

“Anytime, Zig.”


End file.
